1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straps and, more particularly, to infinitely adjustable bundling straps.
2. Description of Related Art
Straps for securing bundles of elements have been used since time immemorial. Early straps included thongs wrapped about bundles. With the advent of rope or twine, such were used as substitutes due to more ready availability and reduced cost. When straps with buckles became prevalent, they were used due to the ease with which the strap could be tightened and retained tight about a bundle of elements. Numerous versions of buckles have been used with greater or lesser success. To obtain infinite adjustment of a strap, a pair of rings are attached to one end of the strap and the free end is threaded through and about the rings to permit tightening by pulling upon the free end. A strap having a single ring secured to one end could be infinitely adjustable by inserting the free end through the ring and folding it back upon itself to secure it with a hook and loop fastener device. Because all of these types of straps required a fixed end and a limited length adjustable end, each strap could only be usable within a certain range of length of the adjustable end. To overcome such limitations, buckles with cams and the like to seize the free end of the strap provide a greater range of sizing. However, cammed buckles are relatively more expensive than the simple inexpensive limited range straps.